Strawberry contains vitamin C, ellagic acid, anthocyanin, quercetin, kaempferol, citric acid, and malic acid. Patent Document 1 describes a composition which prevents and improves obesity, the composition containing a strawberry-derived anthocyanidin. According to the document, the extract with a high purity of 90% or more of the anthocyanidin compound (dye component) was prepared by extracting strawberry with water at 4° C. to obtain an extract, passing the extract through a column filled with a synthetic adsorption resin (HP20), which is an aromatic synthetic absorbent, thereby adsorbing the dye component on the column, passing water through the column for washing, and passing a 70% aqueous ethanol solution thereby eluting the dye component adsorbed on the column, and removing the solvent from the solution thus obtained.
It is also known that pectin is used as a dietary fiber component added to health food (Patent Document 2).    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-153240, claims 1, 2, and paragraphs 0033 to 0037    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-330124, claim 9